Half-Rim
Half-Rim 'is a member of Gloves' Team and is a recurring character in the manga. He was also a featured character in the 6th manga’s bonus chapter: Charge! He was also featured in the 7th manga's bonus chapter: Glass-es Appearance Half-Rim has a typical inkling appearance with pointed ears and sharp teeth. He has a Green ponytail and tentacle bang hairstyle. He wears Half-Rim Glasses, a Pink Easy-Stripe Shirt, and Shark Moccasins. He is also shown to have the swept tentacle hairstyle and hairband tied bottoms. Half Rim is also shown to mostly have a frown on his face, whatever his mood is. Personality Despite the fact that Half Rim is a side character, his personality is easy to notice, as he’s made many appearances in the manga. Half Rim is shown to be quite calm and collective, and he’s mostly straight-faced. Half Rim hasn’t shown any signs of anger in the book, however he is quite sarcastic and laughs at others insults or when others make mistakes. His catchphrase is "interesting". Half Rim also seems to enjoy teasing other Inklings, such as Aviator for attempting to take his shades off his shades, and immediately getting sniped down by Skull. Quotes *"Here I go, Four-eyes." ― ''When confronting Specs in battle. *"You're an interesting guy, huh." ― In response to Goggles trying to avenge Specs. *"How about a spiritual retreat in the mountains or something?" ― Giving Gloves advice on becoming trendy. *"Be safe." ― Saying farewell to Gloves as he departs to the mountains. *"You've gotten pretty trendy, huh? ― After Gloves returns from the mountains. *”Oh, blue girl. Practicing?”- Half Rim to Headphones in the Bonus Charge chapter. *”The semifinals just ended, but you’re back at it, huh.” *”Well, your opponent is the Monarch Team, And they have a scope user, too.”- Half Rim speaking about N-Pacer of Team Emperor. *”If you show any openings you’ll be done for immediately.” *”Blegh.” - The word Half Rim says after being splatted in the neck by Skull, twice. *”Like I was saying...”- Half Rim’s words after being splatted. *”I’ll have the strawberry one.”- Half Rim’s answer for an apology lollipop. *”And they do things like fight naked.”- Half Rim adding on to Skull’s mention about the Blue Team’s ‘nude’ battling style. *”Glasses.” - Adressed to Specs. *”Since we’re all here, what about a glasses conference?”- Half Rim stating about a discussion with the other Second in commands. *”Now that you mention it..”- Half Rim questioning about everyone in the small group being second in command. *”Don’t feel bad, Glasses.”- Half Rim stating pity to Specs’ Glasses. *”Then let’s play old maid.”- Half Rim starting an Old Maid game. *”They're bad.”- Half Rim answering Scuba’s question about poor vision. *”Let’s take them off.” -Attempting to remove Aviators’ sunglasses. *”....” Half Rim’s reaction after being shot. Trivia * Half Rim and his team were the first side team to be featured in a bonus chapter, chapter 4: Gloves’ backstory. *Half Rim’s original shirt in the 3rd bonus chapter was the white striped LS but was changed to the easy pink-stripe shirt. *Half-Rim's glasses in the 3rd bonus chapter were the White Arrowbands *Half Rim and Straps’ Inkling Almanac descriptions were swapped in the English editions of the manga. *He is the second-command of Gloves' team. *Half Rim has been sniped two times in events of the book series by the same person, Skull: one accidentally, and one was done purposely. Gallery C697EAE5-35CC-4064-A808-65F6CE90B29F.jpeg|Half Rim’s description. Credit to Livin Inker for translating. 7F6A13C9-F4BB-4A44-840F-B4568B19BB7F.jpeg|Half Rim’s original shirt. 4A2AD619-CE76-43C0-815A-185C959F4BA7.jpeg|Half Rim smiling. B86A3C0E-5074-4EF9-8D43-3F8D7A082BBE.jpeg|Half Rim when he was shot. Covers Coroika Volume 4 Back.png|Clip, Half-Rim, and Straps on '''Volume 4's back. Splatoon 2 Category:Characters Category:Gloves' Team Category:Male